particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyo people
The Kyo, also known as Drenish and Dranish Gao-Showa, are a Gao-Showa subgroup, living primarily in Dranland, and also with a small number of immigrants in Sekowo. History Not much is known about the Kyo before their arrival in Dranland. They seem to have developed as a distinct ethnic group in what is now Kazulia, where they lived as nomads. Around the 6th century CE they are mentioned in Gao-Soton historiographical records for the first time, and it is also around this time that they begin to adopt their own script, the Kyogul. According to historians in the Empire of Gao-Soto, In the year 654, Dranland was invaded by the Kyo. They settled in what is now Elbian, creating several kingdoms. They were unified in 736, by the king of Gongmangdo, Baekgu the Great. Gongmangdo became the capital of the Kyo Kingdom, which at its apogee controlled almost the whole of the modern territory of Dranland. In 995 Daenism was introduced to the kingdom from Gao-Soto. In 1043 the Kyo Kingdom became a vassal state to the Empire of Gao-Soto, a position which was maintained until the conquest of the latter by Luthori around 1560. After this date, the Kingdom again became independent. Due to the proximity of Egelion to Dranland, the former began to manifest colonial interests over the Kyo Kingdom. After the peaceful unification of Egelion in 1610, the King of Egelion ordered an expedition to be sent to Dranland in 1615. The expedition proved very influential, as it introduced Western technologies and Christianity to Deulatoji for the first time in history. Following several wars, during which the capital of Gongmangdo was occupied by Egalion, the Kyo Kingdom was forced to become an Egelian protectorate in 1633. The Kyo king, under the Baekgu Dynasty, continued to serve as nominal ruler of Dranland, however his role was nominal, as real power rested with the Egelian Resident General, who set his residence in a newly built fort in Loren. A city grew around the fort, which began to be known as Castellón (also known as Seong, meaning fortress). During the Protectorate period, Dranland became a destination point for a large number of Egelians, leading in time to a significant change in Dranish demographics. The last Kyo king, Baekgu Jeong-u, was forced to abdicate in 1721, ten years after the complete unification of Egelion. The Kingdom was disestablished and replaced with the Vice-Royalty of Deulatoji (Virreinato de Drania), and the Resident General became Vice-King of Drania. The capital of the new colony became Castellón. During Egelian rule, the Kyo were subject to a policy of assimilation, and were largely used for slave labour. In time this led to the development of a new ethnic group, the Dranianos. After Dranland gained independence from Egelion, and for most of the modern era, Dranian politics were mostly dominated by Dranianos. However there were several notable politicians and parties of Kyo origin. The Kyo became most prominent in the 30th century, with the rise of radical Gao-Showa nationalism in Dovani. This coincided with the Second Sekowan Empire, and the Kyo created several nationalist parties with the aim of joining Ultra-nationalist Sekowo. The most significant result of this is the Dranian Zenshō Revolution, which was mostly led by the Kyo nationalist Gao-Showa Imperial Revolutionary Front. As a result of the revolution, Dranland became a Zenshō Socialist state, with Kyo as its official language. However, after an ill-fated intervention in the Great Sekowian War, the regime liberalized in 2985 in order to remain in power, and Dranland became a parliamentary republic under the Enlightened People's Republic of Deulatoji. Soon afterwards, the revolution collapsed - and Kyo political influence with it. Since then, the Kyo have settled down quietly into Dranish life, with many of them becoming prominent in politics, business and the professions. However, despite their successes, the Kyo have always been a little insular-looking, seeing themselves as somewhat separate from the Dranianos and Welsh populations which outnumber them by five to one. Since 3396, the Dranianos nationalist anti-Kyo Valdorian Blue Shirt Movement has exerted increasing influence, and has unsettled many in the Kyo community. For a brief while the Virtuous Kyo Alliance tried to give the Kyos a political voice, but before long they fell into factional infighting as the more hardline nationalists tried to force the more moderate leaders out. Others have followed a less constitutional path towards improving the status of Kyos in Dranland, as was seen at the infamous hostage crisis at Wellwyn Airport which ended with the slaughter of 108 innocent civilians. Language The language of the Kyo people is the Kyo language, which uses Kyogul as its main writing system. Kyo is a language very closely related to Standard Gao-Showan. Religion The traditional Kyo religion is Kyo Shamanism, also known as Sindo, an animistic religion with many elements in common with Kamism and Qamido. In the 10th century CE, the Kyo adopted Daenism as their main religion. Nowadays, around 30% of Kyo report adherence to Daenism and 10% to Sindo, and 60% do not declare religious affiliation. However, religious adherence in Dovani is less exclusive than in the West, as most Kyo practice both religions at the same time, and even those that do not declare affiliation to any religion are still very strongly influenced by both, and are generally non-practising adherents. Category:Dovani Category:Dranland Category:Sekowo Category:Gao-Showa Category:Dankuk Category:Ethnic groups